The Future Is Our Own
by AlwaysLove25
Summary: Bella and Edward both recive a package conating the twilight books. how will the two of them change their future? on temporay Hiatus but I will start writting again in about a month
1. Chapter 1

**a/n Okay guys I know this story has been done before but I have always wanted to write one of my own.**

Bella's POV

I was siting in my room a little depressed to night was my last night in Phoenix .

It wasn't because I would miss my friends since I relay did not have any friends here I had always been a loner.

My depression rooted from the fact that I would be moving to Forks Washington I just a few hours.

And while I love Charlie I hated that col,wet, nasty place.

As I was sitting there think about all of this I heard my mother scream from down stairs,

Bella honey you have a package sitting on the kitchen table.

Who would send me a package? I did not even know anyone besides my parents and Phil.

I decided to get up and go grab the box. When I got the package back up to my room I sat it down on my bed and opened it.

Sitting on top of for books was a letter addressed to me.

I took the letter out of the envelope and began to read.

_Dear Bella,_

_I know these books will be hard for you to believe just trust me when I say everything is completely real. I am giving you a chance to change your future. This is not a chance many people get so use it wisely. _

_Much love,_

_SM_

Okay that was strange but for some reason unknown to me I believed this SM person already and I decided to pick up the first book.

It was called twilight. I opened it up to the first page and started to read bye the time I finished the book I was amazed I was going to meet and fall in love with a vampire. But I already knew I loved Edward some how. The James and Victoria thing was one of those things SM must want us to change .

I decided since I had about an hour and a half before we had to leave to catch the airplane I would go ahead and read new moon. I started reading and by the time I got to the birthday party I was in shock.

Although I was surprising not mad at Jasper. I knew he never meant to hurt me but I was worried about Edward. Then when I read the chapter where Edward left me I lost it. I cried for 10 minuets before I could compose myself and go on reading.

By the time I finished the book I felt a lot better. Edward was not dead and he was back with me.

I felt horrible for hurting Jacob but things would be a lot different this time. I would not need to run to him because I would make sure Edward did not leave me but I would be Jacobs friend. Maybe I could even help make peace between the wolves and the vampires.

All I could do was give it my best try.

Just as I was fixing to pick up Eclipse my mother hollered

Bella honey it time to go make sure you did not forget anything.

I stood up and shoved the books into my carry on bag grabbed the rest of my stuff and meet my mother at the car.

Mom looked at me from the passenger seat and asked.

Sweetheart are you sure you wanna live in forks for two years.

I looked at her with the biggest smile I could make and said yes mom I a absolutely positive.

She just smiled at me and turned around in her seat.

As I was boarding the plane all I could think is I cant wait to me meet my destiny.

Edward's POV

I was sitting in my room listing to some music when I heard a delivery van pull in to the drive way.

I did not worry about it to much. Alice had most likely bought something too big for her car again.

The next thing I knew Jasper was talking to me in his mind.

_Edward come down stairs the package is for you._

For me I hadn't ordered anything recently. Must be the work of that evil little pixie sister of mine.

When I got down stairs everyone was in the dining room with my package on the table.

Alice came bounding over to me Hurry up and open it Edward.

I tried to listen to her thoughts but she was blocking be thinking about her next shopping spree.

But what did she know that I could not know.

Edward just open the box Alice said.

Okay okay calm down Alice.

I moved over to the table an opened the box.

In side was an envelope addressed to me. The envelope was sitting on top of four books.

I opened the letter and read.

_Dear Edward_

_I know these books will be hard for you to believe just trust me when I say everything is completely real. I am giving you a chance to change your future. This is not a chance many people get so use it wisely. _

_Much love_

_SM_

I looked over at Alice an she shook her head yes. This person must be telling the truth.

I passed the note around to the rest of my family. Charlisle was the last person to read the note.

He looked over at me and said well son I suppose those books are going to tell us your future.

I just looked at him and picked up Twilight and began to read. Who was this human girl and how was she even remotely related to my future? By the time I finished twilight I was astonished. I already felt love for this Bella and I already wanted to kill those that would try to touch her.

This was a strange feeling for me. I glanced over at Jasper and all he said was. That's love bro no doubt

about it.

I set down Twilight and continued to read through New Moon.

By the time I finished New Moon my dead heart was throbbing in mu chest.

How could I have hurt Bella that way and then to top it all off she had to turn to dogs for support.

I was beyond mad at myself. I made a promise right then and there that Bella would never have to deal with any of that that stuff.

I finished reading Eclipse and Breaking Dawn and was pleasantly surprised.

Bella and I would have a wonderful life together in the end but there were a lot of thing I wanted to change.

I looked over at Alice and asked.

Can you see when she'll be here?

Yes Edward she is on her way now and will arrive in forks in about seven hours.

My dead heart jumped in my chest and it was all I could do not to run to chief swan's house right now and wait for her. But I would be patient and I would me the love of my existence very soon.

Carlisle and Esme looked over at me a smiled they were very happy that I would find someone soon.

And I had to say so was I


	2. authors note

**Okay sorry for the authors note so early in the story but I wanted to let yall know for all those interested I am in need of a beta any one interested please send me a PM**

**also I have already received like 10 story alerts and 5 favorites so far but no reviews so please Review it only takes 5 secs outa your day flames welcome just don't be to harsh**


	3. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

All that night I could do nothing but think of school the next day.

Wondering what the beautiful Edward Cullen would look like,wondering if it was was possible for him to love me the way the books said he would. I mean I was Plain Old Bella Swan and he was an immortal version of Adonis, a beautiful bronze hared god walking around forks Washington.

How could he love me. I guess the only thing I could do was wait and see.

No matter what his decision was I would always love him.

About seven o'clock that night charlie called from down stairs

"Bella the pizza is here come and eat"

"okay ch-dad im coming"

when I got down stairs there was to slices of peperoni pizza on a plat.

Charlie was already sitting down ready to eat.

"so Bella are you ready for you first day of school"

"yes dad I think I am "

"well I hope you are able to make some good friends"

"don't worry dad im sure I will make plenty"

"oh and for future reference dad you don't need to order take out I'm a better cook that momma"

"oh okay Bells that's great"

I finished my dinner and told Charlie I was gonna take a shower and go to bed.

I went upstairs and dug my essential bag of bathroom stuff and headed off to take a shower.

_a/n just to let you know Bella read the last two books on the plane and is now in forks._

Edward POV

I was sitting on a branch outside Bella window waiting for her to leave the room to take her shower.

When she finally gathered her things and stepped out. I silently opened her window and slid in.

I took a minuet to stand there and bask in her sent .

It wasn't quite as bad as I was expecting maybe because I had already had time to prepare for the most overwhelming scent of my life and I did better than I expected. I mean don't get me wrong it was the most amazing thing I ever smelled but I was still okay enough to handle it.

After I was done basking in her scent I left my note and my present for her on her pillow and turned and jumped out of the window.

Bella's POV

After I was finished showering I hurriedly toweled off and and got dressed then headed back to my room.

The first think I noticed was a folded up piece of paper sitting on my pillow with a little blue box wrapped in white ribbon sitting on top of it.

I picked up the box and Set it to the side I had decided to read the note first.

When I opened the I read the most beautiful words in the world.

_Dear Bella,_

_I have waited ninety years for the day I would meet you. Alice told me she had a vision of you reading the books so I decide to leave you this._

_Inside the blue box is a key shaped golden locket this symbols the fact that you and you alone hold the key to my heart. If you love me the way you did in the books please wear this locket to school tomorrow._

_Until then my love._

_Eternally yours, _

_Edward Cullen_

by the time I finished reading his not tears streamed out of my eyes. I could not believe this amazing creature love me so completely.

I immediately opened the box to find the most beautiful golden locket in existence.

I carefully removed it from its box and put it around my neck where it would for ever stay as a symbol

of the love Edward and I shared.

Edward's POV

As I sat out side Bella's window I watched her pick up the box and set it to the side.

Then I watched her pick up the letter unfold it and start to read.

The two minuets it took her to read the letter were the longest moments in my entire existence.

When Bella finished the letter and picked up the box my dead heat started to thump in anticipation.

I had no idea whether or not she would put it on.

But then the most incredible thing in the world happened she opened the box took the locket out and put it around her neck.

At that moment my whole world fell into place.

_Okay yall that's chapter two I want at least 5 reviews before I post chapter three_


	4. Chapter 3

_a/n okay everybody I decided to go ahead and do this chapter even though I did not get the number of reviews I was wanting, but come on everyone it does not take that long to send and review._

_Disclaimer- I do now or have never owned twilight. Okay on with the story._

Bella's POV

The next morning I awoke excited to go to school for the first time in my seventeen years of life.

I could not wait to meet Edward and the rest of the cullens.

I hurriedly rushed through my morning routine. I was dressed and ready to go within fifteen minuets.

I rushed out the door so quickly that I did not even eat any breakfast.

I got out to my old, rusted Chevy pick up truck and cranked up the heat.

It took almost seven minuets for the truck to warm up enough to drive and each minute was more antagonizing than the last.

When the thing finally warmed up enough to drive I bolted out of my drive and headed toward forks high school.

I had my truck to its maxim limit at fifty five miles per hour and was at the school within ten minuets of leaving my house.

When I pulled into the school parking lot it was devoid of cars, so I sat there for a few seconds playing with my locket when I heard a car turn of f the road into the school. The next thing I knew a sleek, shiny Volvo was pulling in next to my truck.

I glanced over and saw the most beautiful man on the planet smiling back at me.

He looked like a bronze haired god come to earth.

All I could think was, How can this beautiful creature possible love me?

In the short time it took me to ponder over these things Edward had already got out of his car and came over to open my truck door.

When I stepped out of the truck he looked at me with a dazzling smile and said,

I see you decided to were my Locket Love!

Of course I wore it how could I not possible love you.

At that moment I realized we were standing within inches of each other.

My scent must be driving him crazy.

I backed away a few inches.

Love why are backing up?

My scent it must be killing you!

No my love I have had time to get ready for it. Your scent is wonderful.

Oh okay was my intellectual answer.

But that sure was a relief that was going to make our relationship a lot easier.

By the time our moment ended it was time for me to go to the office.

Edward I need to go grab my schedule, will you wait for me?

No Love.

Oh um okay.

I will not wait for you because I am going with you I need to see Mrs. Cope

why?

Don't worry love you will see.

I decided not to even push him on it.

So I grabbed his hand and headed for the office.

Edward's POV

As Bella and I walked into the office I saw Mrs. Cope sitting behind her desk smiling at us.

I took Bella up to her desk and said, good morning mam I was wondering if you could do me a large favor?

Yes dear what can I do for you.

This here is Isabella Swan. This is her first day at Forks.

I was wondering if you could fix her schedule to make sure she has at least one Cullen in all her class. You see she is very shy and my family and I are the only friends she has made so far.

She played around on her computer for a few minuets then smiled up at me. Well Mrs. Swan, Mr. Cullen you are all set.

She handed Bella her schedule and we turned to walk out of the office.

When we got into the hall way Bella turned to me and asked. Edward why did you want me to have Cullen in each on of my Classes?

Oh love that's simple I have read our future I know how the male and female population alike will react to you and I refuse to stand idly by while they dive you practically insane everyday. Having a Cullen with you will help you deal with those problems better.

She gave me a sly smile and asked, and how pray tale is that gonna help me Mr. Cullen?

Well Mrs. Swan the answer to that question is very simple. You see as you know the students of forks tend to shy away from the Cullen family, no body in their right mind will go to far with you if you have a Cullen at your back.

She looked at me a then burst out laughing. Okay Edward I see your point and thank you for caring that much even if it is unnecessary.

Bella my love I will always care.

Now may I see your schedule?

Of course my beautiful soul mate.

And with those six simple words my dead heart melted.

Bella hand me her schedule and I began to skim over it.

She had first period with Alice and Rosalie, second period with Jasper, third period just me,

then we all had lunch after lunch she had fourth period with me and Emmett, Fifth with Jasper and Emmett and then Gym with me, Alice, and Rosalie.

This was perfect . But when I finished reading the schedule Bella looked very nervous.

Love why are you scared.

She looked at me like she did not want to admit her fear.

Bella love never be ashamed to admit your fears to me.

Well I have two classes with Rose and I know she is not my biggest fan.

Oh love that is one thing that has already changed, Rose knows how much you will bring to this family and she already loves you just as much as Alice or I do.

Bella visibly exhaled a sigh of relief. Well that's a relief because I already love her and everyone else too.

Love everyone in this family already loves you more than you know.

By the time our moment was over the halls were starting to fill up with students.

Bella love its time to go to first period.

Then she asked the obvious question.

How will we explain our sudden relationship to everyone.

Well love I considered that last night, just tell them it was love at first sight.

Bella looked at me and smiled, well at least I am telling them the truth.

When we got to her first class Alice and Rose were waiting at the door with a big smile and a hug for Bella.

Okay love I will see you in third okay.

Okay Edward see you.

I love you Edward.

I love you too my beautiful Bella.

With that I turned and walked to my first class with thoughts of Bella swarming through my mind.

Bella's POV

Alice, Rose and I walked into class together and to me everything felt wonderful.

They stood behind me while I gave the teacher my slip to sign.

After Mrs. Long signed it handed back she told me to take a seat at any table I wanted.

The tables seated four people so Rose, Alice and I found the first empty table and sat down.

After a minuet or two a baby face boy sat down in the empty seat next to me and Rose gave him a death glare.

This must be Mike Newton.

He ignored Rose and smiled at me. You must be Isabella Swan, I am Mike Newton, welcome to forks high.

Thank you but please call me Bella.

Oh um okay well Bella would you like to sit with my friends and me at lunch today?

Oh um no thank you but thanks for the invitation.

Oh come we won't bite.

I laughed internally and noticed Alice and Rose crack a smile at that one too.

Then Rose looked over and said Newton Bella will be sitting with my family today.

Mike looked over at me and said oh okay well that cool maybe some other time then.

Well maybe.

With that Mike got up and found another table.

The rest of the day went by quickly and us uneventful.

After school Edward and I agreed that I would wait till tomorrow to meet Carlisle and Esme.

Edward told me we would be at my house as soon as Charlie went to sleep tonight, then we could discuss the books and what our future held in store for us.

With that I climbed into my truck and headed home.

When I got home Charlie was still at work so I pulled out the stuff to make hamburgers and fries.

When Charlie got home and dinner was on the table.

Hey Bells how was your first day?

Pretty good I made two new friends.

Oh who.

Alice and Rosalie.

Oh you mean the Cullen Girls.

Yeah dad that's the ones.

Oh well they are pretty good kids they have lived here for two years and I have never had trouble out of a single one of them.

Okay dad well I am gonna jump in the shower and hit the hay its been a long day.

Okay honey goodnight.

Goodnight dad.

I walked up the stairs and grabbed my things to jump in the shower when I got out.

Charlie was already in his room snoring lightly and Edward was sitting on my bed like a god waiting for me with open arms.

_Okay everyone I worked very very hard on this please review I will not post again till I get at least seven Reviews _


	5. Important Please read

_Dear readers,_

_I know you all hate authors notes as much as I do but this one was necessary._

_I will not be able to update this story till after Christmas._

_I hope to have the next chapter posted by sunday._

_Thankyou for your patience!_

_ps: I am still on the hunt for a beta anyone interested please send me a pm and I will get back to you._

_Xoxoxox _

_Jennifer_


	6. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own twilight, and that makes me very sad. And also I know I said this would be posted by Sunday I am very sorry I was unable to write anything due to Christmas

previously,

_I walked up the stairs and grabbed my things to jump in the shower when I got out._

_Charlie was already in his room snoring lightly and Edward was sitting on my bed like a god waiting for me with open arms. _

Edward's POV

Bella was standing at her bedroom door watching me with a cute little smile on her face. It drove me absolutely crazy that I could not read her thoughts.

"well love are you going to come sit with me so we can talk, or just stand there?"

She walked over and sat down next to me.

"Edward we need to discuss a lot of stuff from the books."

"should I start or do you want to".

"you go ahead Love."

"well for starters I wanna say, Please don't leave me I already love you so much and it would just...

I stopped her right there with a finger over her mouth.

"Bella love I have seen the heartache and trouble my leaving would cause and I will never be that stupid"

"oh okay well that's good, I don't think I could have handled that very well at all"

"Don't worry love you will never have to try"

Bella's POV

Edward had promised to never leave me and I was so very grateful for that reassurance.

There was just no way I could have dealt with it.

Especially after knowing how our future will turn out if that happens.

Edward pulled me out of my thoughts by saying there are a few other things we need to discuss love.

"like what?"

"For instance the wolves and Renesmee "

When he said Renesmee my mind instantly started going a hundred miles per hour I could not wait to meet and love my daughter.

" Bella are you listing"

"Oh yes sorry I got caught up In Renesmee"

Edward smiled when I said that.

"first the wolves I don't want you around them"

" no Edward I think we need to build a relationship with them"

" well maybe your right we should discuss it with our family non the less."

When he said "our" family my heart swelled.

He already loved me the same way I loved him.

I was over the moon.

Edward choose that moment to look over and ask.

" so would you like to meet the rest of the family love, then we can discuss all this further"

"yes I would absolutely love that Edward"

with that Edward picked me up put me on his back jumped out the window and we were flying through the forest.

When we got to the Cullen mansion I could not believe it was actually that beautiful.

I mean I know the books said it was beautiful, but dang I did not expect anything like this.

"so love what do you think of our home"

"oh Edward its beautiful"

"I'm glad you like it cause one day soon it will be you home too"

I looked over at him a smiled.

"come one Edward introduce to my family"

"follow me Love"

When we got into the house I saw six of the most beautiful vampires in existence smiling at me.

Alice came running up to me and picked me up and spun me around hugging me.

"Alice can't breath I managed to say through my teeth"

she looked up at me smiling . "Oh sorry Bella" she said as she put me down.

"I'm just so happy to finally meat you"

"me too Alice me too" I said through my laughter.

After everyone had greeted me and hugged and kissed me Edward and I sat down on the love seat to talk to his family about the things we need to change.

After a long talk we decided that the first thing needed to be taking care of James and Victoria.

We had decided to let Laurent live so that Irina would not loose her mate, But Edward and Emmett said they would keep a close eye on him for a while till they could trust him.

I agreed with that very much I did not trust Laurent in the least but Irina loved him and I wanted her to have that chance.

The next thing we discussed was the wolves. Carlisle agreed with me that we should try to befriend them. So I decided to take a trip to La Push with Charlie soon to meet one of my best friends and try to make peace between the vampires and the wolves.

Last but not least was Renesmee.

We had all decided that we could not live without her.

Edward and I would wait till we were married to have her just like the books said but we would be a lot more prepared this time around.

I could tell how excited Rosalie was.

I was happy she was going to love our daughter so much.

Edward pulled me out of my thoughts by saying.

"love I think its time to get you home, you do need sleep before school and we only have three and a half hours left"

"Yes I suppose your right Edward"

I said bye to everyone and assured them I would be back very soon.

With that Edward and I were zooming through the forest toward my house.

_Okay everyone for starters I am so sorry this chapter was two days late I had a lot of stuff to do with my kids._

_Also I know this chapter was slow it was a filler chapter it will get better in the next few chapters._

_And last but not least I have so many people putting this story on alerts and favorites but very few reviews so please everyone please try to leave a review even if its short_


End file.
